


Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats

by Saku015



Series: Nekoma Week 2019 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Dancing and Singing, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Makeup, Musicals, Nekoma Week 2019, Performing Arts, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team Fluff, cultural festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: ”And we, my friends, are going to sing!” Kuroo announced. He received a mixed response. Some members, like Yamamoto and Lev, looked very confused and let out questioning noises. Others, like Kenma and Yaku, simply collapsed onto their backs on the floor. Yaku lay on the floor and contemplated his life before sitting up."Okay, wait, hold up. You want us to dowhat?" Yaku pointedly looked at Kuroo for an answer to his wild idea."Like I said. We're going to sing in a musical about cats!" Kuroo beamed at them as if this was the most brilliant idea he had ever had. Kenma highly doubted it, but the bed-headed male's brain was probably far too gone in excitement already.~~~~It's time for the cultural festival and Kuroo comes up with his (self-proclaimed) greatest idea ever.As always, Kenma has no idea how Kuroo manages to rope everyone into his crazy ideas. At least the makeup looks cute on him. Well, according to Kuroo, anyway.





	Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Cultural festival.

Kenma knew that his childhood friend was up to something when he announced that they would have a special meeting after their afternoon practice. There was _definitely_  an ulterior motive behind that sly smirk.

”Do you have any idea what he's planning, Kenma?” Yaku asked. The whole team was sitting in a half circle in front of the bench.

Kenma shook his head, but as Kuroo walked in front of them and looked at the team with a smug expression, the knot in his stomach tightened. Kuroo took a deep breath before telling the others the best news of the year - or, well, at least to the overjoyed captain.

”As you might have heard, the cultural festival is just around the corner,” he started and the team nodded. Kenma gulped. He had a _really_ bad feeling about this. ”This year, each of the sports clubs has to perform something.”

’Oh, god, please, no,' Kenma internally pleaded. Kenma was preparing to sign away his life as Kuroo's eyes practically _sparkled_.

”And we, my friends, are going to sing!” Kuroo announced. He received a mixed response. Some members, like Yamamoto and Lev, looked very confused and let out questioning noises. Others, like Kenma and Yaku, simply collapsed onto their backs on the floor. Yaku lay on the floor and contemplated his life before sitting up.

"Okay, wait, hold up. You want us to do _what?"_ Yaku pointedly looked at Kuroo for an answer to his wild idea.

"Like I said. We're going to sing in a musical about cats!" Kuroo beamed at them as if this was the most brilliant idea he had ever had. Kenma highly doubted it, but the bed-headed male's brain was probably far too gone in excitement already.

”S-singing? But what?” Yaku asked, still shocked because of the announcement. ”And why have you decided this without asking us, huh?!”

”We will sing something from Cats,” Kenma muttered, hiding his face in his hands. He knew that was Kuroo’s dream ever since he had become the member of the volleyball team.

”You mean Cats, the musical?!” Lev asked with such enthusiasm that Kenma blinked twice. The only thing that could bring out this much emotion from the tall first year was volleyball – at least that was what he believed.

”Lev is a music nerd,” Shibayama whispered to Kenma, who titled his head to the side. Musicals and Lev was as different as day and night.

”His mom is an actress, who stars in musicals mostly, so he was around them since he was born,” Inuoka explained and it hit Kenma that sometimes he did hear Lev humming songs – he just did not pay attention to them.

”Lev, my man, it looks like we are on the same page!” Kuroo said with the hugest smile Kenma had ever seen, then slapped Lev on the shoulder.

”I think, I will pass,” Kenma mumbled, looking aside. Dressing up, singing and dancing while lots of people watching was not something he could easily deal with.

”What?! You don't want to sing with us, Kenma-san?” Lev asked on a sad voice.

”But I thought all of us would sing together and have fun." Inuoka spoke up as well, turning towards Kenma.

”Please, Kenma-san!” Shibayama begged, looking at Kenma with wide, pleading eyes.

Kenma felt like a cornered animal. All the first years were leaning into his personal space and looked _so close_   _to crying_. Even their lips were quivering. Kenma heard Kuroo snort and sent him an angry look.

”Maybe I can participate,” Kenma whispered, hiding behind his bangs, ”but only in the back row.”

It seemed like no one had heard anything after 'maybe', the overwhelmed blonde felt three pairs of arms wrapped around him in an instant. Happy laughter filled his ears and he could feel how fast the three kouhai's hearts were beating.

”Kenma-san! You're the best!”

 ~~~~

”He's sulking,” Yamamoto mumbled worriedly, pointing at the tall boy sitting in one of the corners of the gym with his knees pulled to his chest. Only three weeks were left until their performance and everyone did really well. Everyone – except Lev. ”I have never seen him like this.”

”You are right,” Kuroo mused, touching his chin. ”He wasn't this sad when Kenma said that he sucked at volleyball.”

”I'll go talk to him,” Yaku said. He started stomping towards the sad first year. In Kenma’s opinion, he wasn't the wisest for doing that. ”Hey, Lev!” Yaku called out for him to which the other looked up and wiped his nose in the sleeve of his T-shirt.

”Oh, Yaku-san,” Lev muttered, turning towards the third year in his seat. ”Sorry for interrupting the rehersal.” Yaku rolled his eyes, then knelt down in front of him. Lev blinked in surprise.

”At least wipe your nose with a tissue, idiot!” Yaku said, cleaning the young boys’ face, who blushed deeply.

”I suck at dancing, Yaku-san!” Lev sighed with resignation in his voice. ”Everyone is so good and… and… Fukunaga-senpai’s back flip during the part we sing about the flying trapeze is so cool!” (Because, Kuroo, the Cats-obsessed fanboy, had insisted on one of them doing something ’cat-like' and 'acrobatic’ and poor Fukunaga was good at gymnastics…) Lev took a deep breath and turned away from the brown haired boy. ”I only hold everyone back.”

”Are you giving up then?” Yaku asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Lev snapped his head into his direction, his eyes widening. ”I thought you would do anything to be in the performance.”

”Of course, I will not give up!” Lev exclaimed, then felt his cheeks heating up. ”I am sorry fo-” he started, but was interrupted by Yaku grabbing both of his shoulders and gifting the half-Russian with his most radiant smile.

”If that's the case, then we'll stay here after every rehearsal until we kick your arm and leg coordination into shape!”

Yaku was suddenly knocked onto his back with Lev sprawled on top of him. The grey-haired boy rubbed their cheeks together affectionately and Yaku could've sworn he was purring during the process.

”Thank you, Yaku-san! I love you!”

 ~~~~

A few days later, Kenma was lying on his bag with the song’s lyrics in his hand. He let out an exasperated sigh and put the paper down.

”What is it, kitten?” Kuroo asked, tilting his head back. He sat with his back against Kenma’s bed. His own copy was open in his hand.

”There are so many types of cats and I always say them the wrong order,” Kenma sighed and closed his eyes. ”How can you remember all of their names?”

”If you think about it, we're cats too,” Kuroo said. He laid down next to Kenma. Kenma turned onto his side, so that they were face-to-face. ”Just imagine what kinds of cats our team would be." Kenma closed his eyes and Kuroo waited patiently.

”Yaku would be a matriarchal cat and Lev would be an ambitious cat,” Kenma started, and Kuroo brushed a lock of blond hair behind his ear.

”Very good, kitten. Now, what about the other two first years?” He nudged him lightly.

”Inuoka would be a lively cat and Shibayama would be a helpful cat.” Kenma felt as a smile appeared on his lips as he thought about the two younger boys. ”Fukunaga would be an acrobatic cat, Kai-san would be a responsible cat and Tora would be... He would be a city boy cat." Kuroo burst out laughing after Kenma finished listing their teammates. He laughed so hard that he would have rolled off the bed if Kenma hadn't tugged his shirt in time. Kuroo wiped his eyes with a hand and slowly calmed down after his laughing fit.

”See, kitten? That is the point: all of us are different kinds of cats, just like in the song. When you try to memorize that part, think about the bonds between you and everyone and it'll be as easy as breathing.” Kuroo leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the tip of Kenma’s nose, then his eyes widened. ”Wait… which cat would I be?”

”The infatuated one,” Kenma said simply, then turned to his other side.

”Kenma, why?!”

 ~~~~

”Stop fidgeting or I will mess up your makeup, geez!” Yaku scolded him for the nth time as he put the final touches on Kenma’s face.

It was the day of the cultural festival and Kenma was beyond worried. Internally, he had his fingers crossed and barely ate due to stress. This caused Kuroo to scold him _again_  and the older male had fussed. It had been a pain for Kenma to reassure him. Yaku gave him a small mirror and Kenma came face-to-face with his own reflection. He had to admit that Yaku made a hell of a good job. His makeup had a lighter tone and it emphasized his round, cat-like eyes.

”Are you two ready yet?” Kuroo asked, walking up to them. Kenma was the last person to get makeup. The others were waiting for them right behind the curtain. When their eyes met, Kuroo’s lips parted slightly and an admiring look appeared in his eyes.

”And thus Kuroo.exe stopped working." Yaku mocked. By this point, Kuroo had reverently walked over to Kenma and knelt in front of the pudding-head. He gently touched his chin and titled Kenma’s head upwards.

”Kitten… became a real kitten.” Kenma had a feeling that Kuroo hadn't meant to think out loud, and stifled a small smile.

”Hey, lovebirds!” Yaku called for them. ”If you are not coming, the show will start without you!”

When the curtain was drew aside, Kenma became hyper aware of all the eyes watching them. However, at the same time, he was aware the people standing beside him as well. His team. His family. Those, who were with him during the hard times of countless rehearsals and lyrics memorization.

As the song started, he felt the excitement and happiness radiating from them. They could not wait to perform the piece they practiced relentlessly and had so much fun with. From the corner of his eyes, Kenma could see that Lev’s dancing skills were developed and that Fukunaga’s black flip turned out flawless.

When they reached the part with the different cats, he closed his eyes for a brief moment and imagined his friends and all of their different characteristics. He felt his lips curving into a smile as he sang all of the personalities perfectly. He caught Kuroo's proud gaze out of the corner of his eye, and he could feel the heat of his cheeks under the makeup.

Their performance turned to be a blast, and they received a lot of enthusiastic cheering and laughter. In that moment, Kenma was immensely happy that Kuroo had convinced the team to perform the musical.


End file.
